Vorverte a amar
by miel-tonks
Summary: ¿Amaba a Fred? Sí, definitivamente. Pero también le exasperaba, le enojaba y le reñía. ¿Qué era más fuerte? ¿Su odio o su amor?
1. Chapter 1

—Fred y yo terminamos—dijo Hermione derrotada, apenas su amiga contesto el teléfono, del otro lado sólo se escucho un suspiro frustrado.

— ¿Entonces, mañana iras a la madriguera?—fue la respuesta que obtuvo y Hermione se sintió desesperada e incomprendida ¿Qué Ginny no entendía? ¡Había terminado con Fred! Y se sentía destrozada, triste y amargada.

— ¡Merlín Ginny! Rompí con Fred definitivamente… ¿Qué no me escuchaste?—le gritó casi con histeria.

—Lo hice—fue la respuesta plana que Ginny le dio—y yo te estoy preguntando que si vas a ir a la madriguera, ¿iras?—volvió a cuestionarle con ese mismo tono carente de sentimientos, Hermione bufó desesperada.

— ¿Tan poco importa, Ginny? ¡Fred y yo terminamos! ¿No te importamos?—le preguntó con enojo—si hubiese sabido que actuarias tan fría hubiese llamado a otra persona…—pero no pudo continuar.

— ¿Y que quieres que te diga Hermione?—le corto Ginny, ahora también enojada—has roto tantas veces con Fred que todo lo que podría decirte para consolarte ya te lo he dicho, además ¿de que sirve si mañana ya estarán de nuevo juntos?—le reprochó enojada, Hermione sintió que la furia corroía su interior.

— ¡Pero esta vez ya no regresaremos Ginny! ¡Ahora si es para siempre!—Ginny largó una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea y Hermione bufó exasperada —no te miento, la verdad es que Fred y yo simplemente no vamos en la misma frecuencia. Hoy peleamos y él tomo sus cosas y se fue, todo terminó—trató de aclararle, como si creyera que Ginny no entendía lo grave de la situación.

— Hace dos semanas me dijiste lo mismo, un mes atrás fue lo mismo, tres meses atrás resulto ser la misma excusa, hace seis meses era el mismo problema… ¿quieres que continúe?—Hermione suspiró y derrotada se dejó caer en la silla que tenía más cerca.

— Pero esta vez si es para siempre—rebatió susurrando y desde la otra línea Ginny volvió a reír.

— Seamos honestas Hermione, cuando a Fred se le pase el coraje, correrá a pedirte perdón y tú lo aceptaras de nuevo en ese mismo momento…—y continuó hablando, pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba.

Se sentía tonta, Ginny tenia razón ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Su relación con Fred siempre estaba en la cuerda floja, siempre en constante peligro de terminar. Peleaban constantemente pero también se amaban con delirio. ¿Cómo habían acabado a parar en un juego así de absurdo? Lo suyo ya era más bien una rutina, cosa de todos los días a lo cual se habían acostumbrado. Reñirse, gritarse, amarse y sonreírse era cosa de diario. Rompían hoy mandándose al demonio y mañana volvían jurándose amor eterno.

Y tenia que reconocerlo, ya no dolía. Ya no dolía cuando rompían porque ya se habían acostumbrado, ambos eran orgullosos pero incluso eso había quedado en el pasado cuando habían decidido que rogarían por el amor del otro. Ella se había hecho la victima y Ginny había estado ahí para apoyarla, pero parece que incluso su amiga (y estaba segura que toda la familia) ya se habían aburrido de ese infantil juego que jugaban ella y Fred.

—Tienes razón… — le dijo derrotada, cortando de golpe lo que su amiga pelirroja decía — tienes razón de estar enojada y reprocharme mi falta de sentido común y madurez. Fred y yo peleamos siempre, rompemos siempre y nos perdonamos siempre. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo Ginny?—le cuestionó —soy débil y sé que si viniera y me pidiera perdón en este mismo momento, yo lo perdonaría, ¿estoy haciendo mal?—concluyó, su amiga pelirroja tardo unos segundos en hablar.

— ¿Tú lo amas?—Ginny contestó con otra pregunta, Hermione meditó la respuesta.

¿Amaba a Fred? Sí, definitivamente. Pero también le exasperaba, le enojaba y le reñía. ¿Qué era más fuerte? ¿Su odio o su amor?

— No lo se—le contestó—puedo asegurarte que lo amo, pero también lo detesto… Ginny ¿Y si lo único que me une a Fred es la dependencia?—le preguntó agitada.

—Definitivamente no—contestó en seguida Ginny y Hermione se sintió aliviada—Fred y tú son tan diferentes Hermione, que están de acuerdo en muy pocas cosas, pero ambos tienen los mismo valores, ambos la misma moralidad. Tú eres la razón y él el corazón en su relación. Estoy segura que jamás encontraras a nadie que te complemente como él lo hace. Pero definitivamente él y tú han tocado fondo—la muchacha suspiró derrotada.

— Es verdad—le dio la razón a su amiga— Una parte de mí siempre quiere reñirle y la otra parte de mí se empeña en necesitarlo con cada fibra de su ser—la pelirroja silbo.

— Eso a sido profundo Hermione—la castaña sonrió de lado—pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ustedes mismos han terminado en este estúpido juego de volver y romper, no yo. Sería prudente que hablaras con tu corazón y descubrieras cual de las dos partes de ti es más fuerte—le aclaró, Hermione suspiró.

— Pero ¿y si resulta que la parte mas fuerte de mí, es aquella que lo detesta?—le cuestionó afligida, ahora Ginny fue la que suspiró.

—entonces lo mejor es que te alejes… no me malentiendas, aun sigo sosteniendo que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Pero todo tiene un cuando, un porque y un donde. Si aquella parte de ti es más fuerte a lo mejor no ha llegado su donde y porque necesario para estar juntos — aseveró con voz potente y fuerte, la castaña sonrió con melancolía.

— Yo lo amó Ginny, lo amó de esa manera tan absurdamente perfecta imperfecta, pero no te voy a negar, que aquellas cosas que al principio nos hacían diferentes y que yo amaba, ahora me molestan, me exasperan… —Ginny lanzo un "¡aja!" E hizo que Hermione al instante se callara.

— ¡Ahí esta el problema Mione!—vociferó—has empezado a detestar las cosas que te hacen diferente de Fred, cuando debería de ser todo lo contrario. Amar se trata no sólo de necesitar aquellas cosas que te gustan de él: su caballerosidad, su moral, su valentía… amar también se trata de necesitar y gustar de aquellos defectos que muchos encontrarían irritantes pero que a ti, de cierta manera te parecen… lindos— concluyó Ginny en un suspiro enamorado, Hermione medió grito y medió rio de alegría.

¡Eso era! Hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas que le hacían diferentes de Fred habían perdido esa dulzura y aceptación y habían terminado convirtiéndose en imperfectos defectos que al principio eran perfectos. Había perdido el camino y cada vez se adentraba más a un bosque sin salida. Necesitaba encontrar el camino, ver la luz en aquella oscuridad y volver a enamorase de Fred, amar todo de él. De pronto se hallo atrapada, quería comenzar, quería demostrar que lo de Fred y ella era en serio, se pertenecían, se querían y se necesitaban. v

—Encontrare el camino—aclaró con ese tono de seguridad y confianza.

— Buena suerte, cuídate de aquellos sendero que pueden alejarte del camino— le advirtió Ginny continuando con la filosofía que su amiga había utilizado.

— Lo hare y disfrutare del camino, lo disfrutare—le aclaro la castaña—saludos a Harry—se despidió y casi se imagino a su amiga sonriendo al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

Y la llamada se corto en una promesa, en la búsqueda del camino hacia la verdad.

Y lo encontraría, no tenia dudas de ello.

Fred y ella podían ser tan diferentes como la noche y el día, a veces no se soportaban y otras tantas se juraban amor eterno, ella era quisquillosa y algo controladora y él era desordenado e inmaduro, pero se querían a pesar de que peleaban y Fred muchas veces terminaba durmiendo el sillón.

Hermione sabía que si quisiera, huiría y aprendería a amar a otros hombres, a conocer… pero tenía claro, también, que Fred Weasley nunca seria sólo un capítulo en su vida, él era toda su vida y todas aquellas relaciones y amores que tuviera en el futuro serian efímeras y sin color, porque siempre compararía y jamás hallaría nada igual.

Es por eso que lucharía, que buscaría enamorarse de nuevo de esas cosas que hacían a Fred el polo opuesto de su relación.

Lo haría.

":":"::":"::"::"::":"::"::"::":"::":"

**Hoy revisaba los archivos de mi computadora y encontré este pequeño one-shot que había hecho hace mucho tiempo de una pareja que personalmente me gusta.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. El mione de Fredmione

**Disfruten la lectura.**

"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"

Cuando George Weasley abrió la puerta y descubrió la identidad de quien lo llamaba, tuvo ganas de estamparle la puerta en la cara y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, pero no lo hizo, no pudo porque aquella persona no le dio tiempo, tomó las maletas que descansaban a ambos costados de él y empujándolo con sutileza entro a su casa.

—Sí, entra eres bienvenido, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar querido hermano, ¿Qué si molestas? ¡NO! yo sólo dormía al fin y al cabo apenas son las dos de la mañana—bufó George y dando un portazo se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia su hermano, quien ya se había sentado cómodamente en la salita.

— ¡Bah!—se burló el aludido— ¿Desde cuando eres tan chillón? La última vez que te vi tenías mejor carácter—murmuró riéndose.

— ¡No es gracioso Fred!—vociferó George pero al ver la mirada divertida de su hermano, soltó una carcajada y sin más se dejo caer en el sillón frente a él —pero ya en serio, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—cuestionó George intuyendo la respuesta, Fred bajó la mirada y observó con atención las baldosas.

— ¿Te importa que me quede aquí por… algún tiempo?—cuestionó, sin contestarle la pregunta, George arrugó el ceño y en un suspiro frustrado se recargo contra el respaldo del sillón.

—En realidad sí—dijo, Fred lo observó incrédulo, cómo si no creyera lo que su hermano le decía, pero él se alzó de hombros—es bastante molesto que vengas cada semana a preguntarme lo mismo, ¿qué las maletas no se desgastan por tanto uso?—cuestionó con fingida curiosidad.

—Ja ja—ironizó Fred, —no si son maletas mágicas ¡zopenco!—vociferó, la furia por lo sucedido el día anterior con Hermione había regresado y George era un gran candidato para descargarla.

— Vaya, ¡Gracias! Me han dicho idiota, perro, basura, estúpido, mierda, cerdo… pero jamás nada tan educado como zopenco, sin duda alguna tu vocabulario mejoro desde que estas con Hermione—aclaró George, sin dejarse llevar por los intentos de Fred para hacerlo enojar.

— ¿A sí? ¡Pues gracias por hacérmelo notar, desgraciadamente ella y yo ya no estamos juntos!—gritó Fred, perdiendo los estribos, George sonrió socarrón.

—¿alguna noticia nueva? ¡Esa ya me la sé de memoria! Han rompido tantas veces que verte parado frente a mi puerta con tus maletas ya no me es nada nuevo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—aulló Fred, pero entonces se quedo callado, y desvió la vista hacia la chimenea, —y aunque lo fuera, no deberías ya de preocuparte, ella y yo definitivamente hemos terminado—George tuvo ganas de reírse y sin más, soltó una lasciva carcajada.

—¡Por favor Fred! Si quieres mentirte a ti está bien, pero a mi no me puedes mentir, porque te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, ¡no por nada compartimos la placenta nueve meses! Te conozco mejor que a nadie y este supuesto coraje hacia Hermione se esfumara dentro de unas horas, entonces tú lamentándote tomaras tus maletas y aparecerás en la casa que tú y Hermione comparten, entonces todo se volverá a arreglar—concluyó, orgulloso de su razonamiento, Fred en cambio hizo una mueca como si las palabras le hubiesen de verdad herido y sacando su varita convoco con un _Accio, _una botella de whisky de fuego, para después tomarle directamente de la botella, George lo observó preocupado.

—No deberías tomar, porque es obvio que antes de llegar aquí ya te emborrachaste y créeme hermano, no quisiera ser el culpable de que te intoxiques o hagas alguna locura…

—¿Por qué Hermione tiene que ser tan malditamente complicada?—lo interrumpió Fred, George observó con preocupación la botella que casi iba a la mitad, antes de contestarle.

—Así son las mujeres, parece que todo lo que te dicen tiene un mensaje tan metafórico que es imposible de descifrar…

— No me refiero a eso—lo interrumpió Fred, —si no más bien a que no puedo entenderla, cuando hago algo bien se enoja, cuando trató de hacer algo por ella se molesta, cuando apenas respiró me riñe… simplemente nuestra convivencia se ha vuelto un pequeño infierno personal.

—¿En serio?—cuestionó George incrédulo, sin querer creer que entre Hermione y su hermano no hubiera más que puro odio, Fred se alzó de hombros.

—A veces… —murmuró— a veces de verdad me siento así y lo único que quisiera es gritarle cuanto odio su perfeccionismo y quisquilles, pero entonces ella me sonríe o me observa con esos ojos castaños tan bonitos y se convierte en mi ángel y yo viajo desde el infierno hasta el cielo—concluyó y después sonrió con pesadez, el whisky comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos, y George tuvo la decencia de no burlarse por lo femenino que había sonado su hermano.

—La amas—Fred suspiro a su hermano.

—Tal vez…

—No—lo cortó George, deseoso de aclarar aquel asunto antes de que su hermano perdiera total lucidez. —Tú la amas, si no hicieras no regresarías hacia ella cada vez que riñen y tú juras que todo se acabó—Fred murmuró algo entre dientes y tomó largo y tendido rato de la botella.

—Sí —dijo dándole la razón, y ambos hermanos compartieron unos minutos de silencio, —pero también la detesto—murmuró Fred, cerrando los ojos y arrastrando las palabras, George sonrió. —Detestó la superioridad con que a veces me trata, detesto su quisquilles, su amor por las reglas… que siga siendo una prefecta perfecta—concluyó dejando caer su cabeza a un lado.

—Tal vez—dijo George después de otro pequeño lapsus de tiempo, Fred lo observó—tal vez en realidad sólo la ames a tu manera…

— ¡Claro!—vocifero Fred, sonriendo por primera vez desde que comenzó a platicar con su hermano—todo mundo ama a su manera, ¡no seas estúpido George! ¿Te imaginas que todos amaramos igual? No me imagino amar como Neville, porque terminaríamos con alguien como Luna, y no es que diga que Luna sea mala, es una gran amiga pero hay que admitir que a la pobre le falta un tornillo… ni tampoco me imagino amar con mi padre porque mi madre si que resulta amenazante y mandona siempre… tampoco me imagino amar como Harry, ¿te imaginas terminar con alguien como Ginny? No creo que podría sobreviv…

— ¿Podrías callarte?—lo interrumpió George, era obvio que a su hermano ya se le había subido el alcohol pero cuando Fred ya no dijo nada, su hermano sonrió. —Gracias…ahora, yo no me refería a eso, no seas idiota y déjame explicarte ¿sí?—cuestionó, pero no espero una respuesta afirmativa. — Me refiero a que tu siempre has amado a Hermione de esa manera tan… _tuya, _encontraste la belleza donde nadie la vio y aprendiste a amar su defectos, no hay duda de que ustedes son diferentes, de que tu eres Sortilegios Weasley y ella Prefecta Perfecta. Pero ambos llegaron a complementarse perfectamente porque amaban aquello que los hacia diferentes, porque juntos creaban a un ser perfecto, lo que tú tenias a ella le sobraba y lo que ella no tenía tú si lo poseías… —Fred suspiró ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Fredmione—murmuró sonriendo, George lo observó curioso.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó, su hermano bufó.

—Fredmione—repitió—ese ser del que hablas, aquel que nació de las diferencias entre Hermione y yo, ese es Fredmione, una perfecta combinación de ambos—concluyó, George tardo unos minutos en entender de donde salía aquel nombre y cuando lo hizo soltó una risita.

—Buen nombre…—alagó antes de volver a reír con ganas, Fred no le hizo caso porque de repente adquirió una mirada pensativa y melancólica, cuando George se dio cuenta, su risa murió y lo observó con atención y preocupación.

—¿Fred…?—cuestionó, pero no pudo decir nada más porque el aludido lo interrumpió.

—Tal vez esa sea la razón de que Hermione y yo terminemos y volvamos con tanta frecuencia convirtiendo a nuestra relación en un burdo juego. Porque Fredmione se ha secado, porque él se alimentaba de nuestro amor a lo que nos hacía diferentes y porque ahora simplemente ya no existe ese amor del que alimentarse.

—Fred…—repitió George, ahora con un tono más conciliador, había entendido perfectamente lo que su hermano le decía y a su manera retorcida de pensar él también lo había hecho.

—Pero la amo—rebatió Fred, tal vez sin escuchar a su hermano, luchando una batalla interior entre dos de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. —La amo, no tengo dudas de ello, ya no. No cuando hemos podido crear algo tan perfecto, no cuando sé que jamás lograre querer a alguien con la misma pasión odio/amor con el que la quiero a ella—declaró y George se asombro al observar a su hermano teniendo esas reflexiones tan profundas estando tan borracho, —no dejaré que Fredmione muera—concluyó.

—Pues dale de ese amor con el que se alimenta—murmuró George, extrañamente perturbado por lo retorcido y algo escalofriante de la platica, Fred negó.

—Ese es el problema, yo he empezado a detestar aquellas cosas con las que alimentaba a Fredmione, necesito volver a amar todo de Hermione, quererla con la dulzura, la pasión, el dolor, la alegría, el amor… con que se merece—George asintió sin poder evitar reírse al escuchar hablar a su hermano con tanta pasión y femineidad, si no estuviera teniendo tan profundas relaciones se reiría de él sin parar.

—¿Y que esperas?—cuestionó George, —revive a Fredmione—ordenó, Fred asintió y levantándose se acercó tambaleando hacia sus maletas, George lo observaba divertido.

—Eso haré, aprenderé a amar todas las facetas de Hermione, aprenderé a amar sus defectos, porque no puedo imaginar una vida lejos de ella—murmuró, acercándose a la chimenea.

—Anda pues—dijo George, Fred observó hacia ambos lados tambaleándose.

—¿y los polvos Flug?—cuestionó el aludido, George rió al escuchar "Flug" en vez de Flu.

—Están en mi recamara, siéntate iré a por ellos.

—¡Es que no puedo esperar!—vociferó Fred.

—Yo lo sé, Fredmione necesita renacer, pero sin los polvos no te puedes ir y claramente desaparecerte en tu estado sería una locura, porque no sólo tendríamos que arreglar a Fredmione sino también a Fred que lo más seguro es que acabe con medio cuerpo en China—Su hermano se sentó bufando y George se levantó.

—Date prisa—apuró Fred, su hermano asintió y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Cuando volvió sonrió feliz, Fred había terminado como el había predicho, totalmente dormido en el sillón. Al final la borrachera había actuado como un somnífero.

Entonces se acercó hacía su hermano y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una cobija.

—Buena suerte Fred—murmuró George cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, —mañana comenzaras un camino realmente difícil hacia el mione de Fredmione—concluyó, antes de soltar una carcajada.

**"*"*"**"**"*"*"**"**"***

**Hola! Está sería como una segunda parte del fic, ahora viendo el punto de vista de Fred, la manera en como se dio cuenta que Hermione y él tenían que volverse a amar. **

**Sí les gusto déjenme un comentario por fav! Y si no también que las criticas constructivas son buenas. Cuídense.**


End file.
